Deep Sashelas
In many campaign settings for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Deep Sashelas is the elf patron deity of aquatic elves. He is also a god of creation, knowledge, beauty, and magic. His holy symbol is a dolphin.Running the Realms by Ed Greenwood and Jeff Grubb, copyright 1993 TSR, Inc. Sashelas is known as the "Knowledgeable One," and is the master of dolphins. Publication history Deep Sashelas was first detailed in Deities and Demigods (1980).Ward, James and Robert J. Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) Deep Sashelas was detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) He received a very detailed description for his role in the Forgotten Realms in Demihuman Deities (1998).Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998) Deep Sashelas is described as one of the good deities that celestials can serve in the supplement Warriors of Heaven (1999).Perkins, Christopher. Warriors of Heaven (TSR, 1999) Deep Sashelas was described briefly in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) His role in the Forgotten Realms is revisited in Faiths and Pantheons (2002).Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). His priesthood is detailed for 3rd edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) He was detailed again in Races of the Wild (2005).Williams, Skip. Races of the Wild, Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005 Relationships In many campaign settings, the elven pantheon of gods (also known as the Seldarine) consists of the leader Corellon Larethian, as well as Aerdrie Faenya, Deep Sashelas, Erevan Ilesere, Fenmarel Mestarine, Hanali Celanil, Labelas Enoreth, Rillifane Rallathil, Sehanine Moonbow, and Solonor Thelandira. Other elven gods may be present in different campaign settings. Deep Sashelas is a member of the Seldarine and the asathalfinare. He is married to the goddess of Dolphins, Trishina. Diancastra is one of his ex-lovers. Deep Sashelas played a major role, with Procan, in the banishment of Panzuriel. He is also a close ally of the halfling goddess Cyrrollalee. Deep Sashelas counts both Sekolah and Panzuriel among his enemies. Realm Sashelas makes his home on the plane of Arborea, and lives in the realm of Elavandor. Worshippers Deep Sashelas is most popular among aquatic elves, though land-dwelling elves do recognize him as a member of the elven pantheon, and elven sailors often offer sacrifices to ensure their safety on sea voyages. Clergy Deep Sashelas's clerics wear sea green vestments and shell mail. His sacred animal is the dolphin, and his favored weapon is the trident. Temples Deep Sashelas is worshipped in undersea coral temples. Rituals Priests of Sashelas frequently conduct shark-hunting rituals. Holy days Priests of Deep Sashelas time their services to coincide with the highest and lowest tides. Myths and legends The Banishment of Panzuriel It is said that Deep Sashelas battled Panzuriel in personal combat, severing his foot before banishing him from the mortal plane. This foot, unnoticed by the gods, settled on the ocean floor and has allowed the wicked god to slowly, over the eons, reestablish his presence on Oerth, but only in the extreme depths. The wandering eye of Sashelas Numerous myths exist recounting Sashelas's amorous exploits with sea elf maidens, human females, selkies, mermaids, and even other deities, such as the giant goddess Diancastra. Trishina is often able to spot the object of her husband's wandering eye and prevent him from straying, usually by warning off his intended conquest. References Additional reading *Baker, Richard, and Joseph D. Carriker, Jr., and Jennifer Clarke Wilkes. Stormwrack. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005 *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities